Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Related Art
A conventionally known semiconductor device uses gallium nitride (GaN) as the material of semiconductor and includes a p-type semiconductor region containing a p-type impurity and an n-type semiconductor region containing an n-type impurity (for example, JP 2009-177110A).
In the semiconductor device described in JP 2009-177110A, a source electrode in contact with the n-type semiconductor region is made of titanium (Ti) and aluminum (Al), in order to provide the ohmic characteristics with respect to the n-type semiconductor region. A body electrode in contact with the p-type semiconductor region is made of nickel (Ni), in order to provide the ohmic characteristics with respect to the p-type semiconductor region.
In the semiconductor device described in JP 2009-177110A, the electrode in contact with the n-type semiconductor region and the electrode in contact with the p-type semiconductor region are made of different materials. In the case where the electrode in contact with the n-type semiconductor region and the electrode in contact with the p-type semiconductor region are made of different materials, there is a need to form the respective electrodes in different processes. This complicates the manufacturing process. There is accordingly a demand for a technique that allows the electrode in contact with the n-type semiconductor region and the electrode in contact with the p-type semiconductor region to be made of the same material.